


Family Traditions At Christmas:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Christmas Fic Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Consensual, Cookies, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Singing, Slash, Traditions, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Mary were full of happiness, Cause they knew that they would never be alone, & they have their ohana to back them up, What happens when they discover their good mood, when they come over on Christmas?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Family Traditions At Christmas:

*Summary: Steve & Mary were full of happiness, Cause they knew that they would never be alone, & they have their ohana to back them up, What happens when they discover their good mood, when they come over on Christmas?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Mary-Ann & her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, were in such great spirits, especially for the holidays. They want to continue their tradition that they shared with their aunt, Deb McGarrett, who dearly departed, & died during her visit with them.

 

The Former Seal checked out the turkey, & he was amazed that it looked so good, “You did an amazing job, Mare, It looks like Aunt Deb’s,” Steve said, as he praised his sister for her great work. The Beautiful Blond thanked him, as she said this.

 

“Great, I was hoping that it would, I really worked hard on it”, as she was preparing some potatoes for their feast. Steve was in charge of making his special cookies for the party, The Handsome Brunette said, “How do these look ?”, He indicated to the tray of cookies in front of them.

 

“They look so good, I think that Deb would be proud of us for continuing on, She wouldn’t want us to be sad”, The Younger McGarrett said, as she hugged him, & embraced for a couple of minutes, til they were interrupted by Joan McGarrett, Mary-Ann’s Daughter, & Steve’s Niece.

 

“Deb’s Song, Unca Teeeve, Mama ?”, she asked hopefully, as they smiled, & they began to sing Deb’s Special Christmas Song. They were smiling bigger, cause it brought up wonderful memories of their aunt for them. The rest of the ohana showed up to witness the wonderful sight in front of them.

 

“What’s this ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked, as he kissed his lover sweetly on the lips, & Mary-Ann on the cheek. Ashe, & the others came through the kitchen. They visited for awhile in there, as Steve answered the question.

 

“We are just continuing Deb’s tradition for Christmas”, The Five-O Commander said, as he has a big smile on his face, showing that he was happy. “We are showing Joan, & teaching her about it”, Mary-Ann stating simply, as she had a smile too on her face.

 

“It would definitely bring families closer together, & you too”, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he leaned against the counter, & took the beer that Steve offered to him, The Computer Tech was glad that everyone was happy, & things are well for them for once.

 

“We brought stuff to make the holidays a little bit brighter”, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she organizes the stuff. “We got your back, & you are never alone”, Adam Noshimuri said, as he helped her, by setting up the table, & making sure that everything is perfect.

 

“That’s right, You can count on us for anything, Don’t hesitate to call on us”, Captain Lou Grover said without hesitation, & the big man gave them all a pointed look. The McGarrett Siblings thanked them all, “Let’s eat”, The Former Seal declared, & they were heading to dining room.

 

“You doing okay ?”, Danny asked, as the blond stopped him for a second. The Hunky Man smiled, & said, “I am just fine, Danno”, He kissed him, & the shorter man kissed him back, & they joined their ohana.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
